


Potrait

by chanixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanixie/pseuds/chanixie
Summary: I don't know how to write summaries so here is an excerpt:He reminds him of the color black. So strong and enticing.A stroke of his brush to define those deep eyes.He reminds him of the color gold. His kindness that is.Another stroke of his brush to accentuate those golden skin.He also reminds him of the color blue. His smiles, so serene to look at.And yet another stroke to add colors to the background.It is finally finished. The portrait of that guy.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Potrait

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on wattpad but I am thinking of deleting them there lol cause I'm a dumb bitch who doesn't know how to do italics and stuffs on wattpad. Just to be clear, bold are mostly inner thoughts, italics are mostly actions and italics-bold are mostly just emphasizes. (Emphasizing on mostly!) Comments are very much welcomed! Please do share some of your opinions and braincells on this! (This fic had been in my desktop for almost a year and I still could not conclude this to an end thus any suggestions are much appreciated!)

He reminds him of the color black. So strong and enticing.

_A stroke of his brush to define those deep eyes._

He reminds him of the color gold. His kindness that is.

_Another stroke of his brush to accentuate those golden skin._

He also reminds him of the color blue. His smiles, so serene to look at.

_And yet another stroke to add colors to the background._

It is finally finished. The portrait of that guy.

**I must be crazy to be even working on this for 12 hours straight.**

He thought but ironically a smile is gracing his face. Slowly, he reaches for his cellphone that was placed carelessly on his desk and decided to dial a number.

The other side of the line is quick, one ring is all it takes before it is picked up and a deep hello resounds.

"Hey hyung, remember you told me about a spot for me in a joint exhibition, at the end of this month?"

"Felix! Ah yes. Don't tell me you change your mind." A small smile graces his face as he can clearly picture the smile on the older's face.

"No, I'm not changing my mind." _Silence._ "But yeah actually I changed my mind." He chuckled at his own ridiculousness.

"You do realize that you are talking nonsense do you?" They laughed and the older continues.

" I'm glad though, that you changed your mind. Had almost given them to someone else you see."

Again another silence.

"Thanks, hyung."

A sigh can be heard clearly from the other side of the line.

"Fe-"

"Thank you, for always believing in me. Bye hyung." _Beep. Beep._

**I feel bad cutting them so suddenly. Sigh. Felix, you awkward moron you better treat Changbin hyung better.**

Sighing again, he decided to just forget it and went to the bathroom to have a shower. 12 hours in the workroom sure make him feel like he's the stinkiest person in the whole planet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Tap tap tap._

Those sets of deep eyes tried to focus.

_Tap tap tap._

Sweats can be seen forming clearly on those golden skin.

_Ring ring ring._

A smile cracks on his face as he looked at the caller id.

"Seo Changbin! It's been a long time since you last called. How's my favorite composer doing ?" A shriek of chuckles is the first thing that he hears followed by a thin voice booming through the speaker.

"Hyung, we just met last week. Don't be ridiculous. I'm doing great hyung like **_really_** great. Are you at your office? Want to drop off something."

"Do you really have to emphasize the really?" He chuckled at the younger antics and continues nonetheless.

"I'm at the rooftop. My stupid ass thinks it's a great idea to finish off some documents outside. So much for fresh air. But I'm going in though. The weather is too hot, can't even think straight."

"Cool. Be there in ten." _Beep. Beep._

Right after the call was cut off the man quickly gathers his laptop and sprinted to the stairs. Few grunts here and there as he huffed across the hallway while scratching his head absentmindedly. Quickening his steps more as the sight of the elevator came into view, a sigh of relief escaped his mouth as the air-conditioning started to cool off his body.

With a loud _ting!_ the door into the elevator opens and yet another sigh of relief escapes his mouth almost keen to a moan as a stronger cold air hits his face. Instantly, he leans his body at the corner of the elevator with his face facing upwards. Squinting his eyes due to the bright lights, he smiles. The light-heartedness he feels these past few days can’t seem to be brushed away that easily. Again he smiles.

_Ting!_

The door opens to his floor, pulling him back harshly into reality. A curd nod to his secretary and goes he is into his office.

Straight towards a comfortable looking leather chair.

He closes his eyes and basks himself in the quietness, body slowly falling into a relaxed state.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_"Mr.Bang, Mr.Seo is here to meet you."_

**Well, that's fast.**

"Let him in."

He flutters his eyes as the door opens to a seemingly grungy looking guy. Despite the dark auras the guy seems to omit, all of it disappears instantly when a cheeky smile cracked on his face followed by a deep set of chuckles.

"Well, that's fast. Someone is in a hurry to meet **_someone_** eh," queue a boisterous laugh to answer his statement.

"I'm here just to see you Chan hyung, no one else." A wink was thrown to him and a grimace paints his face.

"Wait till Hyunjin hears that," he snickers and continues. "What's the hurry? I'm expecting some good news though."

Adore is an understatement, Seo Changbin respects his hyung. This hyung who's a senior of his in college is only 27 years old. Knows how to run a business and knows what he wants. Thus, being a CEO at his age, of a big entertainment company is a given.

"Shut up and here," he says and carefully places a CD and a few music sheets on the table, "And this, take this as a token of gratitude for putting up with my shits."

With an eyebrow raised, Chris slowly reaches his hands towards what seems like rectangular white cards.

"Tickets for an art exhibition at my place," Answered Changbin quickly as the older's eyes were so evident of questions and he continues, " Heard you need to take a girl out on a date."

Queue a loud groan from the latter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Annoying.**

" _Annoying._ " He whispers while gritting his teeth.

"Sorry?"

"Huh?"

"You said something?"

"No, I didn't." He grimaced.

His blood is boiling and his anger is seething. The girl he was forced to have a date with is downright annoying. She keeps on leeching to him and they just met barely 2 hours ago. Plus the hot weather and the suspiciously felt-like-it-isn't-working air-conditioner are just making him much more agitated. He doesn't even bother to remember her name, they totally would not meet for the second time. He swears on that.

"Can you please let go of my arm? It's hot in here." He forced out a smile wanting to look polite as he goes.

"But Channie-" pout evident on her lips.

"Please, and it's Chris for you."

Reluctantly, she finally let go of his arm and opting for the older's hand instead. She can't help herself from smiling and thought that this is actually much more intimate than before. Her pouts are soon replaced with a smile. They look like a perfect couple she thoughts.

 _Sigh_.

_Iron on the street, but I'm better than Tony!_

At the sound of his ringtone, his wandering thoughts are tugged back harshly. He quickly grabs the chance to excuse himself from his date and a sigh of relief escaped his mouth almost instantaneously. He'd been looking around the entire exhibition for the one on his caller id for the sake of distracting himself and **f _inally_** , finally, he called.

Further, into the exhibition he goes, passing by several paintings and through mops of people.

"Changbin! You saved me!" He basically screamed into the cellphone, earning a few side glances from those who **actually** try to appreciate arts.

Thin chuckles greeted him happily and his reply comes off as "Hyung, where are you? Having fun eh?"

**No**

"No. I'm not. Where are you? I can't stand her. Let's go somewhere else. I ser-"

"Hyung, I'm just an art director at this place. I don't own _THIS_. Calm your ass hyung. I'm at the last painting of the exhibition. Where are **_you_**?"

" _Told you, you should just stick with composing_. Em somewhere," he looks around and continues, "Near a painting that looks like _uh fox..... uh no? A human-fox.....?_ " He stated dumbly.

"Just walk straight ahead to the end and you'll find a portrait of a guy. The guy **_looks oddly like you_** I might say," the younger chuckles again and continues " dumb face with thick lips and all." A burst of full-blown laughter soon erupts from the younger's mouth.

**Shut up.**

"Shut up.” 

_Sigh_

“In fives."

Further, into the exhibition he goes, passing by many more paintings and also much more mops of people. With every step he takes, it seems like his heart is much more at ease by itself. He couldn't pinpoint why but he believes it's because he had **finally** gotten away from his so-called date.

Taking her out on a date had not been his plan all along. His mom simply set them up just because she suspected that her son, who's a healthy 27 years old man doesn't have the thing called **lust**. Frowning at the memory, he quickens his pace, even more eager to meet a familiar face. By the time he got there, a wide smile had plastered on his face. A very blinding one at that.

"Changbin!" He squeaks and waves franticallygracefully to get the younger's attention.

"Crispy hyung!" He frowns at the younger's choice of word but nonetheless, his head goes to the direction of where the younger is pointing and his legs keep on going forward. "Look at this portrait, he looks like you.........."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Dead silence._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Not even a word can be heard.His world has suddenly become so quiet.

The only thing he can hear at that time is only his pulsing heart that seems to quicken every second.

His heart clenched and his stomach churned.

His breathing seems to be getting heavier and heavier.

Things that the younger spewed after the word _you,_ he heeds no mind to them.

The said **portrait** takes his breath away.

The said **portrait** blows him away.

He stood there, staring deeply at the portrait. He knows he looked dumb but he seriously cannot move his own two feet at the time.

There is this surge of familiarity that prevents him from taking his eyes away from them.

The portrait really looks like him, he got to admit that.

But, the thing about this portrait is, only **_half_** of the face looks like him and the other,

Well, the other, he really can't say who, but he looks **so** familiar. Especially those doe innocent eyes and is that freckles?

**Freckles.**

So cute.

So beautiful.

So mesmerizing.

So familiar that it brings out a burst of fluttery feelings in him.

**_Like he had fallen in love._ **

"Hyung,"

"Chan hyung,"

"Bang Chan,"

"Crispy! You listening?" The younger shoves him out of his trances.

"Y-Yeah." The reply goes alongside an awkward scratching of his head.

"You're looking at the portrait as if it owns your ass." The younger jokes, earning himself a light punch from the older.

He stares yet again.

"The portrait is good." He smiles.

"My brother did them." The younger proudly says and continues. "Speaking of him, I had long wanted you guys to meet but can't seem to find the chances to do so. Thank god you can make it today hyung. Give me a min, I'll take him to you." And with that, the younger rush off somewhere and left him to stare at the portrait again.

The stares go on. For him, the other side of the portrait is really oddly familiar, to the point where it actually scares him. Questions like 'Have they met before?', 'Do they know each other?' and 'How can the portrait looks like him?' runs through his mind, racking his brain to the core.

**Is it a coincidence?**

It seems like an eternity had passed but in fact, it's just been only 5 minutes when Changbin finally comes back to him. A guy looking a lot younger than the younger is trailing behind him. His head is lowered and his eyes are burning holes on the ground. His face.

His face is beet red?

Chris doesn't know whether his eyes are playing tricks or not but he swears those are a shade of pink on the other guy cheeks.

"Felix, this is Bang Chan and hyung, this is Felix."

Their eyes meet.  
  
  


"This is the Channie hyung that I always drop off my composing at."

Their breath hitched.  
  
  


"And this is Felix the one who paints the portrait."

Their heart flutters.  
  
  


**I love you.**

"I love you."  
  
  


The words slipped from his mouth causes the others beet red face become much redder and his eyes to double up its sizes.

"Wha-"

"Oppa!"

**Egh**

"Egh."


End file.
